Flames of The Forgotten
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: [Sequel to: Weak To Warrior] He had planned everything out, right to the last second. He was going to propose to Lucy (again) and she would say 'yes'. Fate was not on his side though. With the appearance of Kaito at the wrong moment and time, Natsu finds himself trying to win back Lucy's affection; in real life this time. -Nalu with alternate Kailu ending (Unless voted differently)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

His heart pounded wildly, as he felt the air leave his lungs. He watched as his wife (she didn't remember she was) jump into the arms of a strange man she had described to him once. He clenched the box in his hand, his knuckles turning white.

How could this happen to him?

He had imagined the scene in his head multiple times, but it had all been destroyed in an instant. He would ask her to marry him, and she would happily say 'yes'. That moment never came though.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as a growl reached his throat. She did not pay attention to him though, as the only thing she focused on was that blue-ish black haired man.

This man was taking his Lucy away from him, but Natsu would never go down without a fight.

* * *

Lucy felt her heart stop when she had spotted him. Wasn't he nothing but a mere dream? It didn't matter to her, because in a flash she pounced on the male.

"Kaito!"

The male seemed to laugh to himself as he pulled her back.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Lucy felt her breathing stopped as she looked in his eyes for any sign that he was lying to her, but she found none.

"You've got to be joking, right? Answer me, Kaito! This isn't funny anymore!" Lucy screamed at the poor man as flinched at her sudden outburst.

"Miss, calm down. How do you know my name? Do I know you?" She stopped her yelling, as she got off Kaito.

"Sorry," she whispered, almost too quietly to hear. "I must have mistaken you for someone else."

Lucy numbly walked away, when he grabbed her right hand and looked at her guild mark.

"Are you in the guild, 'Fairy Tail' miss?" Kaito asked, making Lucy nod. He let go of her hand and looked at her with determined eyes. "Then could you please take me to your guild? I would like to join!"

Lucy gave a soft smile, and tugged on his hand.

"Call me Lucy," She said softly and walked over to her 'husband' that was long forgotten. She gave him a nervous smile, when he pouted at her.

"Luce, you forgot about me!" He whined making Lucy giggle.

"Sorry Natsu, I just found a friend," She led Kaito over to Natsu. "Natsu this is Kaito, Kaito this is Natsu."

Natsu's expression hardened into a glare but he forced himself to smile, shaking Kaito's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kaito." He mumbled, squeezing Kaito's hand with great force. Not wanting to lose to his pink haired idiot, Kaito squeezed Natsu's hand back, applying the same amount of pressure.

"It's nice to meet Fairy Tail's Salamander," Kaito said, a hint of venom dripping his words. Lucy stood a couple of steps away, not noticing the tension between the two dragon slayers. After a moment of silence, Lucy spoke up.

"Shall we go now? We can't afford to miss the train." Natsu and Kaito's face paled at the mention of transportation. Lucy walked away, while the two boys followed.

This was going to be hell.

* * *

Kaito watched enviously, as Lucy ran her fingers through Natsu's hand. He had not known why he was jealous, since he had just met the girl. Kaito sighed to himself, and almost threw up the food in his stomach as the train lurched. Lucy noticed his discomfort, and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Come here, Kaito," She smiled, as Natsu groaned. Kaito blushed a bit, but sat next to her. She pulled him onto his shoulder, as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. Slowly, his eyes grew heavy. He noticed that Natsu was giving him a glare as he snuggled into her lap.

In response, Kaito wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist earning a squeal from her. Finally after a long staring contest, both males had fallen asleep while Lucy merely sighed.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Lucy asked, although she knew she would get no response. She was unaware that Natsu was awake on her lap the entire time, listening to her thoughts. He was going to win Lucy's heart no matter what, and no one could do anything about that.

With that last thought, Natsu closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

~X~

After leaving the train, Natsu and Kaito were on their knees kissing the ground. Lucy could only watch in disgust, but she was pretty used to it already. When the boys were done giving the ground their love, they all headed towards Fairy Tail.

"So Lucy, what's Fairy Tail like?" Kaito asked curiously as they approached the large guild.

"It's a place where all of our nakama are family," Lucy answered simply, while Natsu nodded his head in agreement. Before they had entered the guild doors, a familiar blue neko flew out towards Natsu.

"Natsu~! Why did you leave me behind?!" Happy whined, fat tears pouring down his cheeks. "I thought we were partners!"

"Sorry Happy," Natsu said, glancing over at Lucy for a moment. "I just had something to do."

"Fine, but you owe me fish!" The cat said, before looking over at Kaito.

"Who's this guy?" Happy asked, looking at Kaito. Kaito felt a bit uncomfortable under the neko's gaze, so he pulled out a fish (magically). Happy drooled, and rushed to get the fish. Happy happily sighed and flew into the guild again, satisfied with the new guy.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yelled kicking the doors open. Kaito expected to be greeted with an organized guild, but he was met with chairs flying and a stripper on one of the stools. Thinking he was dreaming, he rubbed his eyes.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Kaito!" Lucy said, making him sweat drop. Before he could answer her, a chair flew in his direction and the next thing he knew he was met with nothing but black.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating any of my other fanfics in a while, I've just been do lazy. School ended about 3 days ago, I'm just so lazy now... Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter!  
**

**I know I said Nalu with Kailu alternate ending, but if a majority of my readers prefer Kailu then I will change it. You may vote in the reviews section, and this time I'm only counting one vote per user! **

**~Fairy-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kaito's head was pounding, as he regained consciousness. He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Where am I?" He looked around the room, seeing as it was unfamiliar to him.

"You're in the guild's infirmary," A familiar blonde answered, making Kaito relax a bit. "Someone in the guild threw a chair, and it hit you."

Kaito nodded in understanding and laid back down on the bed. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my head just hurts." Lucy gave him a small smile, and abruptly stood up. "Let's go introduce you to everyone!"

Kaito remembered the rowdy members and weakly nodded. Lucy seemed to have read his mind because she gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't worry, they'll like you. You'll fit right in in no time." Lucy opened the doors, and walked him to the bar where Mira was waiting. All eyes were on him, as he felt the room temperature increase.

"Hello, my name is Kaito and I would like to join this guild." The room was quiet, making Kaito even more nervous. After a long pause, the guild members rushed to him like he was a piece of meat. Soon, he was surrounded by them, as they bombarded him with questions.

"Are you single, Kaito?"

"What magic do you use?"

"Where did you come from?"

Kaito calmed down as he was asked questions. He was happy that they had accepted him.

"As of right now I am single, and I don't know where I'm from. I think I lost some of my memories, but I'm not sure." He answered, while the girls yelped excitingly that he was still single.

"Oh, and I am a water dragon slayer." The cheering stopped and Kaito felt nervous again. Had he said something wrong? Just as he was about to say something, the guild broke out in cheers.

"Now we have four dragon slayers!" Kaito let out a sigh of relief and felt Lucy tugging on his arm.

"You have to get your guild mark (stamp)." As they walked towards Mirajane, she smiled and waved. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira."

Kaito returned the smile as he walked over to her. "So what color, and where would you like it?"

"Could I get it in blue, and on my left shoulder?" Mira nodded, and pressed the stamper against his left shoulder. Kaito looked at his new guild mark and smiled.

Through all the excitement, no one seemed to notice that a certain pink haired dragon slayer was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"I don't understand this Wendy, I thought this Kaito guy was a dream created by Dream Eater," Natsu said, annoyed at the fact that Kaito had taken all of Lucy's attention.

"I don't know, Natsu-san. Kaito-san is supposed to be a dream, since Dream Eater can't make dreams of someone unless they knew them." Wendy sheepishly replied, as Natsu sighed.

"But before Lucy went into a coma, she didn't know anyone else except for her friends and her family." Wendy thought for a minute.

"Then perhaps Kaito-san is not who he says he is." Kaito did say that he didn't remember anything, so maybe his past had something to do with it. Natsu shook his head, confirming his own thoughts before Wendy spoke up.

"Not to be rude Natsu-san, but since when did you start thinking?" Wendy asked timidly, though her words were pretty harsh. "Since Lucy was involved." Natsu merely answered, before going back to his thinking.

~X~

Natsu was not jealous, he was most certainly _not_ jealous.

.

.

.

Okay, so maybe he was a bit jealous. I mean who wouldn't be jealous if their girlfriend/wife was hanging out with a man she had a crush on in her dreams. Natsu shook his head lightly and looked at the two. They were laughing together, as they were telling each other stories. Natsu watched in envy as Kaito wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Unconsciously his body temperature increased, melting silverware and making liquids boil around him.

Gajeel, who was eating spoons nearby shouted at him.

"Oi Salamander, what the hell is your problem?!" He held a melted spoon in his hand, while Natsu ignored him. "Oi Salamander, are you listening to me?!"

When Natsu continued to ignored the iron dragon slayer, his temper got the best of him.

"Roar of the...Iron Dragon!" Natsu was sent flying, but he quickly got up. "What the hell, metal head?! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you're going to get!"

"Roar of the...Fire Dragon!" Soon enough, the whole guild was in utter chaos as Gray joined the brawl. Erza sat peacefully eating her cake for the most part until Gray was sent crashing into her, ruining her strawberry cake.

"What the hell, Gray?" A dark aura came out of her body, as she pulled out her sword. "You shall pay for what you did, with your blood!"

Gray turned pale, as Erza gave him a glare. Juvia had joined the brawl later, as she was protecting her 'Gray-sama'.

Master sat at the bar with Mira sighing and shaking his head. He knew who would have to pay for all the damages later, and he was not happy about it.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Kaito were still chatting like nothing was happening around them. They seemed to have forgotten that they were in a middle of a brawl, but realized when Kaito got hit in the face with a table. His face turned red, as he rubbed his nose. Sooner or later, Kaito joined the brawl as well, leaving Lucy by herself.

Sighing, she walked to the bar, but stopped midway when a fireball had burned her favorite jacket. A negative aura surrounded her, as the whole guild gulped in fear. They silently prayed for Natsu's life, as she turned around.

"Natsu?!"

About five minutes later, everyone in the guild was pale as they watched Natsu begging Lucy for forgiveness.

"Please Luce! I'll even take you out shopping!" The dark aura died away, as Lucy flashed Natsu a super sweet smile. Natsu felt himself go pale. Had he just agreed to go shopping with Lucy? Last time he went shopping with Lucy, it was worst than fighting Hades. She stopped at every shop she saw, and in the end she bought about 20 bags that she had made him carry.

He gulped, but knew that he couldn't take his word back. He'd rather be fighting Hades again.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Lucy!  
**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I just wanted to say that the voting is strictly 1 person per vote._ **

**Also, I won't be updating for about 2 weeks because I'm going on vacation...**

**Kaito: 5  
**

**Natsu: 12  
**

**~Fairy-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the end, shopping with Lucy was hell. She stopped by every store with woman's clothes and bought about two to three bags in each store. Natsu sighed as he shifted around the bags on his arm, trying to get comfortable. He looked at the store Lucy was currently in, and groaned when Lucy came out with two more bags.

No wonder why she would always complain about rent money. He thought for a minute when switch clicked in his head. Wait; didn't Lucy live with him now? She didn't have to worry about rent, so that means...

"Luce, where did you get the money to buy all these things?" Lucy checked her nails and grinned.

"Well you see, when I was cleaning up our house, I found this safe. It wasn't locked, so I opened it and found about four million jewels." Natsu felt his skin grow cold, as he slumped on the bench.

"Is something the matter, Natsu?"

"You," He stated his skin pale. "You took almost half of the money I had saved up to go shopping?!" He cried inside his head, but he knew he couldn't be mad at Lucy for very long.

Natsu 'cried' for his money loudly, making strangers stare in their direction.

"Now I'll never have enough money to support our future kids!"

Lucy blushed slightly, and turned around.

"Whatever, you still have six million jewels somewhere." He stopped 'crying' and looked at her. "And besides I didn't spend all that money on shopping. Remember that big feast we had a while back?"

_Flashback (Before being reunited with Kaito)_

_"Since I'm in the mood Natsu, I'll cook you a big feast!" Lucy had announced one day, making Natsu jump in surprise._

_"Really?" She nodded making jump in joy. "Luce, you're the best!"_

_"I have to go shopping though, so I'll be back soon!" He nodded, while Lucy walked out the front door._

End of Flashback

"I mean it's technically your fault for eating so much at one time." No wanting to upset Lucy any further, Natsu sighed, signally that he had given up. Lucy laughed and patted him on the back.

"I'm just kidding Natsu, no need to take things so seriously," Giggling, Lucy started to walk ahead. "Let's go get a bite to eat now, you must be hungry."

Immediately, Natsu's mood brighten up. She watched as he walked ahead of her, before turning back to give her his signature toothy grin.

"What are you waiting for, Luce? Let's go!" She blushed and followed him.

* * *

Overall the whole day was fun for the both of them. Even though Natsu had to carry all of Lucy's bags, he still enjoyed the time he spent with her.

Grinning slightly, he looked at Lucy in front of him. She was walking on the edge of the road towards the river. He smelled a familiar scent in the air making him cringe.

"I had fun today, thanks Natsu." Feeling watched, Natsu laughed and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"I had fun today too, Luce." He confessed, digging his nose into her hair. "Luce,"

"Is something the matter, Natsu?" She looked confused, as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"You know I love you, right?" Lucy turned crimson and patted his head.

"W-Why are y-you b-bringing his up-p now?!" She screeched, making him pout.

"Don't you love me?" Pouting, Natsu gave her an expression that he knew she couldn't resist. Nervously, Lucy played with her bangs. She thought for a minute as she tried to choose her words carefully.

"Yeah I love you too, that's why we're dating." Natsu blushed at her answer, and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

A part of him thought she had just said she loved him just to make him feel better, but another half of him thought otherwise.

He flashed a mischievous grin, and smiled deviously at her.

"So you love me huh?" Lucy began to sweat bullets at the look he was giving her. "Prove it then."

"Isn't saying 'I love you' enough?"

"No, I don't know if you're lying to me or not." Lucy sighed.

"Fine, what am I suppose to do to make you believe me?" Natsu gave her a sinister laugh and held her hand.

"Well since you asked," He rubbed the back of his neck and flashed her a boyish grin. "I want you to kiss me."

"W-What?"

"If you kiss me, I'll believe you." He sounded confident. "It's okay if you don't want to though. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do-"

He stopped talking when he felt something soft on his left cheek. It disappeared in a flash, as he saw Lucy pull away heavily blushing. He stood dazed for a moment. Lucy had kissed him, Lucy had actually kissed him! He pinched himself, realizing it hurt he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Sorry if that was a bit sudden." Lucy apologized, making Natsu snap out of his own little world.

"It's okay," He pulled her towards him, and whispered into her ear huskily. "But I would've like it better if you had kissed me right here next time." He nibbled on her ear making her shiver.

"I-I-" Lucy sputtered, unable to control her emotions. Since when was Natsu so hot? She hated to admit this, but she might actually like this side of Natsu.

He pulled back and grinned.

"Don't worry about it Luce." He walked ahead and motioned her to follow. "Come on, let's go home now."

Lucy let out a warm laugh, and ran after the pink haired fool.

.

.

.

The whole time the duo were together they (Lucy) failed to notice that a certain water dragon slayer had been watching the whole time, his fists clenched until they turned white and bled.

* * *

**I apologize for the long update... I also apologize for the short chapter and any grammar issues or typos.  
**

**This chapter was all NALU so I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't worry though, I'll definitely have Kailu in the next chapter or so.**

**Kaito: 22**

**Natsu: 29**

**I would also like to remind everyone that it's one person per vote (except guests) so please don't make it hard for me to count up the votes!**

**~Fairy-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So Lucy, I heard Natsu took you out shopping." The barmaid had said one morning surprising Lucy slightly.

"Yeah he did," She eyed her suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. "Wait, how do you know that Mira-san?"

The takeover mage grinned, and pulled out pictures of her and Natsu during the entire date.

"I have my resources." Lucy sighed and slumped back into her stool. Mira was almost always the first to know what her couples did. Still in deep thought, Lucy felt an arm around her shoulders and found her best friend (boyfriend?) next to her grinning.

"Yo Luce!"

"Hey Natsu,"

"Whatcha talking about?" Mira grinned, and urged Natsu to sit on a nearby stool.

"We were talking about you're shopping date." She pulled out the pictures she had shown Lucy making Natsu hastily grab them. He scanned through the various pictures of them laughing, eating, even the one of them kissing. Lucy felt herself blush when Natsu scanned through each picture carefully like his life was on it.

"How much?"

"Pardon?"

"How much for the pictures?" She had a smirk on her face as she checked the glass she was cleaning.

"I don't know. I mean they are pretty rare, and I don't sell pictures of couples I stalk but since it's you," She paused. "1500 J per picture."

The blonde nearly fainted when she heard the amount. Sure 1500 J didn't seem like a lot, but when she thought about all the pictures Mirajane could have, she felt light headed. She looked over at Natsu to see him still looking at her.

Unfazed, Natsu slammed a bag on the counter. "I have one million jewels here," He glared slightly at her. "Meaning I want all the pictures of me and Luce."

Mira grinned, and went in the back to retrieve the pictures. When she came back, she set a large box in front of him. Being a cautious person as Natsu was, he opened the box, checking if they were actually the right pictures. When they were, he picked up the box and began to walk out of the guild.

"Wait Natsu!"

"What is it Mira?"

"Since you gave me extra jewels, I'll let you in on a little secret." He stopped, but started to walk again, completely uninterested. Seeing this, the barmaid used another trick. "It has something to do with Lucy,"

In mere seconds Natsu was seated at the bar again, eager to hear a secret relating to Lucy. Curiously, Lucy wanted to hear it herself. Was there something that she was hiding from Natsu?

"So when you guys went on your shopping date, I wasn't the only one following you." She looked around to see if anyone else was listening in on their conversation, but continued when she found none. "I actually saw Kaito following you guys as well."

Lucy pulled back in shock, while Natsu seemed just slightly surprised.

"I knew he was following us." He grinned at them and walked over to the said dragon slayer. "I just needed someone to confirm it."

"Oi water boy!" This caught the attention of Kaito, making him sneer at the fire dragon slayer.

"What do you want now, fire spit?" The two glared at each other, making the people nearby back away.

"Well who said you could follow Lucy and I's date?" Natsu spit, his words covered in venom.

"Who said I couldn't? I can do whatever I want; I don't need your permission." Natsu clenched his fist and charged towards the water dragon slayer.

And soon after that a fight broke out in the guild, making Lucy sigh.

"You know Lucy, I don't know Kaito that well but I would say he really likes you." Mira said suddenly, catching her by surprise.

"What evidence do you have?" Lucy questioned, not liking how this was going.

"It's so obvious Lucy. He's protective of you, he followed you on your date with Natsu, he gets jealous when you're with Natsu, and he's pretty much attached to you."

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. "I don't see what he's so jealous about."

"And if I remember clearly, he was in your dreams when you were in a coma." She looked at Lucy, but then turned her attention to Natsu and Kaito. "Which reminds me, you never told anyone who you chose in the end."

Realizing something, Mira gasped dramatically. "Don't tell me you chose Gray?!"

"No I didn't!" Lucy countered back, wondering why she would even think she chose Gray. "He's more of like my older brother than a lover."

Mira snapped out of her little world, and pointed towards the two dragon slayers fighting. "So was it Natsu or Kaito?"

"I don't know anymore." Lucy confessed honestly, looking at the two boys. They stopped and grinned at her making her blush, but continued fighting. "I mean I like them both and they're both important to me in their own way."

"Natsu likes you, and probably loves you because you were his fiancée. And you guys live together in the same house! You're his everything." Mira turned her attention to Kaito. "Then there's Kaito. He likes you too, and you met him in your dreams. Not to mention the fact that he has all the ladies drooling over him. "

The blonde let out a tired sigh and slouched. "I know they both like me, but I don't know which one. They both make me happy, and they both like me. I'm just so confused right now,"

"You know, one day you're going to have to choose between the two." She set down the mug she was cleaning, as the two boys approached Lucy glaring at each other.

"And when that day does come, who is it going to be?" She glanced at the three laughing together. "Fire or water?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry about not updating in two weeks! I was actually trying to finish up my other two fanfictions so I have one less one to worry about. I know this was kind of really short, so please forgive me! To some readers, I'm really sorry about the lack of Kailu. If this story bores you because it might end up Nalu, please keep your comments to yourself.**

**Kaito: 30**

**Natsu: 44**

**Did you know?**

**If you go on the Fairy Tail couples wiki to the Graylu page, it says that this pairing is fanon (meaning a fan made pairing). But when you look at the Nalu and Nali page, it says semi-canon for both pairs. So that means that Nalu and Nali are semi-official. Pretty weird huh?**

**~Fairy-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, where are you staying at, Kaito?" Lucy had asked the male one morning. Kaito leaned back in his chair, unsure of why she was bringing something like that up now. He eyed her for a moment, before answering himself.

"Well I'm sort of new to the Magnolia area so I have been staying at the guild," Kaito responded, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Abruptly, Lucy stood up startling him as she grabbed his arm.

"There is no way I'm letting you live in the guild," She muttered quietly, walking over to Natsu who was watching them the entire time. He grinned as Lucy walked over to him, but frowned when he saw Kaito behind her.

"Hey Luce!" He paused and looked at Lucy's arm that was around Kaito's. "Do ya need something?"

"It's so nice of you to ask," Lucy said, pulling Kaito in front of her. "Well you see, Kaito here is staying at the guild since he has no where else to go so I was thinking that he could come and stay at out house for the time being."

Natsu looked at her in surprise for a moment, but had a blank expression.

"No," He glared at Kaito who in turn glared back.

"But Natsu, don't you feel bad for him. He's our nakama as well," Lucy protested, puffing up her cheeks. Turning his attention back to Lucy, he watched as she bit her bottom lip and pouted cutely. He felt his resolve break, as he let out deep sigh. He couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, but only for a little while," Lucy cheered, pulling Natsu and Kaito along with her.

"Let's go then, I want to show Kaito where our house is,"

~X~

"So this is my room," She pointed to a white door, then moved to a red door right next to her room. "and this is Natsu's room,"

Kaito nodded in understanding, but something made him curious. Didn't Lucy say that this was Natsu's house as well? That would mean that they're living together. He watched as Lucy lead him into a room at the end of the hallway (closest to Natsu's room).

"This room is your room," She opened the blue door revealing a simple room painted blue, with white furniture.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask Natsu and I-"

"Lucy, I've been meaning to ask, but what is your relationship with Natsu?" Lucy stopped talking and thought for a minute.

What was their relationship? They weren't exactly just friends but then again they weren't in love. She opened her mouth to speak, when another voice interrupted them.

"What's it to you?" The two turned around only to find Natsu there. He quickly walked over to Lucy, and pulled her towards him.

"I was just wondering," The two glared at each other while Lucy stood there confused. After a couple of minutes, and idea came to mind.

"Why don't tomorrow we go on a mission," She suggested, making the two look at her. "One where you can destroy stuff,"

The both of them stood dazed, while she waited for their responses.

"So?"

Unexpectedly the two ran up to her, and hugged her at the same time.

"Luce/Lucy you're the best!" They said at the same time, snuggling into her shoulders. Lucy giggled, and patted the two on their heads. They looked up at her and smiled, but glared at each other when she wasn't looking.

"Alright, I'm going to make dinner now, so I want you two to behave yourselves."

"We will!" They chimed together like 5 year olds. Lucy laughed, unaware that once she had left the room, all hell broke loose.

~X~

"Luce I said I was sorry,"

"Yeah Lucy, I said I was sorry too," The two dragon slayers whined as they entered the guild. Lucy huffed and walked towards Levy, ignoring the boys completely. The guild members watched as Lucy walked over to Levy before they quickly stalked over to Natsu and Kaito. The two were slumped against one of the tables, seeming lifeless.

"What did you idiots do this time?" Gray asked, making them glare at him.

"We didn't do anything, Stripper," They said, before slumping back on the table again.

"Then why is Lucy ignoring you guys, ash brains?" Natsu said nothing back, surprising Gray as well. After a while of trying to decide what to do, he gave up and walked away from the pair.

"Natsu, Kaito, what have you done to upset Lucy?" A new voice spoke in, annoying Natsu. He had already answered Gray, so why was someone else asking him?

"Look, I already said that we didn't do any-" A sword appeared under his throat as he looked up to see Erza. "thing,"

She glared at the pair making them grow pale.

"Erza!" They squeaked, as she moved her sword closer to them.

"What did you two do to make Lucy upset? Speak."

"Aye!"

"Well you see, it all started out like this..."

_Flashback:_

_"Pinky!"_

_"Blue Boy!"_

_The two argued after Lucy had left, but things were getting physical. Natsu threw a punch at Kaito, before he tackled him to the group. They thrashed around for a bit, before Kaito's back hit something hard. The two watched as Lucy's favorite vase lay on the floor in a million pieces. They were so getting killed._

_"Natsu, Kaito, dinner's ready!" Lucy called to them, making to two flinch._

_"Oi aqua head, hurry up before we get in trouble!" Natsu exclaimed, putting Kaito under even more pressure._

_"I'm trying! This is hard you know!" The two fumbled around with the pieces, occasionally wincing. _

_"She's coming closer, hurry up!" As if by magic, the door swung open, and there stood a happy Lucy Heartfilia. When she saw the scene before her, her expression turned dark her shoulders dropping._

_"Natsu. Kaito."_

_"Aye!" They hugged each other tighter as she walked closer towards them._

_"What the hell happened to my vase?" _

_"Uh...it sort of broke when we were playing," Kaito said honestly, making Natsu cringe._

_"Oh, is that so?" She walked closer to them, making them back away until they hit a wall._

_"You... IDIOTS!"_

_"Lucy, we're sorry!"_

_End Flashback_

"I see," Erza said, eyeing Lucy who was talking to Levy. "I must talk to her,"

Natsu and Kaito nodded, as they watched Erza walk over to Lucy. They watched as the girls talked a bit before Erza pulled out a sword, and handed it to Lucy. Their stomachs dropped. Quietly, they began to walk out of the guild, but they were called back before they had reached the door.

"Natsu. Kaito." They shivered, and stiffly turned their heads to see Lucy smirking at them.

"Come here, it's time for you to receive your punishment." She held the sword that Erza had given her, making the boys temperatures drop. They looked at each other, and counted to three in their heads.

One... Two... Three!

They dashed out of the guild with a very upset Lucy chasing them.

"We're sorry, Lucy!"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I've actually been focused on doing chapters for my other fanfics, because I want to finish them as soon as possible. This fanfic however still has a lot chapter to go. I also had a case of writers block, which explains why this chapter isn't my best.**

**Kaito: 32**

**Natsu: 58**

**Thank you to everyone who voted, and I just wanted to say that next chapter will be more exciting since I'm adding in chunks of Nalu and Kailu.**

**~Fairy-chan **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We're going to go on a mission tomorrow, okay Natsu?" Lucy brought up suddenly, making him remember the other time she had wanted to go on a mission and yet he and Kaito had been messing around and they were unable to go. Sighing at the memory, Natsu shook his head in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do today?" He asked Lucy, unsure of how they were going to spend their day.

"I don't know," She looked at him, a clear resolve in her eyes. "It's been awhile since I was out of my coma, so I was wondering if you would help me get my memories back."

Natsu couldn't help but grin. He had been wanting to get her memories back from the time she had woken up, but she was shaken up by the events that had happened that he had delayed it. He eagerly shook his head, while Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She put a hand on his back, giving him a somewhat apologentic smile.

"Sorry that took so long. I know it must've been hard for you since I woke up and I didn't remember about us." Natsu merely laughed, and held onto her hand.

"It's okay, Luce." He looked ah her with loving eyes, gently stroking her hand. "As long as you were safe, nothing else matters. Besides, memories can return but the dead cannot be brought back to life."

There was a moment of silence for the two. It was somewhat strange for Lucy to be feeling like this, but it had felt so right for some reason. Just then the door slammed open, and there stood a sweaty Kaito. He looked at Lucy, and glared at Natsu.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really, we were just talking," That was a lie. There had been some sort of strange atmosphere before Kaito had arrived, but now it had totally died. "Do you need something?"

He shook his head, running a hand through his blue hair. "I just wanted to know what you guys were doing."

Natsu on the other hand, wasn't as pleased as Lucy was. He was pretty pissed since this aquatic lizard had ruined his perfect moment with Lucy, even if they didn't kiss or anything. He knew letting him live with Lucy and him was a mistake, but it was too late to take it back now.

"If you don't need anything, then leave," Natsu spat harshly, "Luce and I have important things to do,"

Kaito turned his attention to male, the two having a staring contest. "Like what?" His tone mocking, making Natsu angrier by the second.

"We're going to try to get my memories back," Lucy stepped in between the two.

"He shouldn't go with us," Natsu stated, while Lucy gave him a questioning look. "I'm saying that because when you and I were dating, it was just the two of us. If he comes along, you might not remember as well since there's three people. Plus I hate his presence so..." He whispered the last part to himself, but with Kaito's sensitive ears, he heard every word of it.

"That is true," She turned to Kaito who seemed dejected. "Don't worry, I'll hangout with you after our mission." Kaito grinned, Natsu choked on his own spit.

~X~

"So what parts do you remember about us, and which parts are a little fuzzy?" Natsu asked, adjusting his shirt in the mirror. There were going on their 'date' today, and he had to know where he should take her.

"I remember our first date, when you kissed me and I fainted. I think that's about it..." Natsu sighed. If that was all she remembered, than this was going to take a long time.

"Okay, are you ready?" He turned around to find Lucy already finished, and sitting on his bed. She was wearing a red skin tight dress, and had lightly applied make up. Natsu was at a loss for words.

"Is something the matter?" As she saw him gape at her like a fish. She giggled, and pulled him towards the door. The two were out of the house in an instant, Natsu leading the way.

"Where are we going first, Natsu?" He grinned and shook his head. "It's a secret."

After about thirty minutes of walking, and with Lucy on his back (she was too tired to walk, so he offered to carry her), he suddenly stopped at a pond in the middle of nowhere. He set Lucy down on her feet, as she looked around the area.

"Where are we, Natsu?" He shrugged, resting on the grass.

"I'm not quite sure myself," His eyes wandering to the pond that seemed to admit a blue glow. "This is where I officially asked you out."

Lucy seemed surprised, as she dipped her hand into the water. "Was I happy?"

Natsu chuckled, the moon seemed to light up the sky. "Yeah, you were really happy," A shooting star shot across the sky. "You were so happy that you even started crying."

Pouting, Lucy laid next to Natsu, her attention on the night sky before them. There was nothing but silence, the two were unmoving.

"Do you miss the old Lucy?" Lucy whispered, while Natsu looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about, weirdo? Lucy is still Lucy no matter what."

"Not like that, I mean don't you miss the times when I still had my memories?" Natsu didn't know how to answer himself. He hadn't really thought about it, since Lucy was here, but since she asked, he had to answer.

"I kinda do," He confessed, the soft glow from the moon reflected in his eyes. "I miss the times where I can hold you, kiss you, laugh with you, and just be with you. You're my everything, Luce."

Lucy blushed, her hand grabbing Natsu's. He stared at her shocked, but quickly held her hand as well. The moment ended quickly, when his nose picked up a familiar scent of saltwater at the ocean. Growling, Natsu glared at a tree.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asked, looking over at the same tree as Natsu, but finding nothing. His tense shoulders gradually relaxed at her touch, but his eyes remained on the tree.

"Yeah, I thought I smelled something." He looked at Lucy fondly. "I think it was just a harmless animal, nothing to worry about."

Lucy grinned at his response, and motioned for him to lay back down next to her. At first he was hesitant, but it vanished quickly. Though he was happy to be with Lucy, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the tree not that far away.

* * *

**Yeah I know I updated late. Sorry, but school is starting in a couple of days, and unfortunately I won't be able to update that often anymore. The best I can do is probably 2 chapters per month, so please bear with me!**

**OgaXHilda (guest): Thanks for your long recommendation and opinion on this story! I was meaning to put in a part where Lucy begins to remember things, but I completely forgot, so thanks for reminding me! Your logic is really hard to argue against as well...**

**Kaito: 33**

**Natsu: 59**

**It's kind of sad that the votes only went up by one... but don't worry, because that's what happens when you don't take a vote from the same person twice.**

**~Fairy-chan**


	7. Important Announcement

**Dear Readers, **

I know I haven't updated in a month and I'm very sorry. I'm sorry this isn't an update, and I'm sorry about making you guys wait. There's been a lot going on for me right now. My best friend "broke up" with me and replaced me, my dad is being an asshole to me, I sprained my ankle, I'm overwhelmed with fricking homework, and the first guy I ever went out with broke up with me in July (after we went out for less than a month) because according to one of my classmates, he got bored of me. After all of this, I've even been thinking of moving schools or even committing suicide.

There's just been a lot lately, and I haven't been able to update anything. I've tried, but I'm really stressed out and tired. I'll try and update when I feel better, but I'm not exactly sure when that is. I hope you understand and that you'll continue to support me.

Till then, all of my fanfictions will be put on hold. I really appreciate the lovely reviews and PMs that you guys have sent me about the chapters I have written. They always put a smile on my face, even in dark times like these.

~Fairy-chan


End file.
